Sunshine
by KibaHatake
Summary: seorang pangeran kuda putih akan menjemputmu.. darah ngak pintar bikin summary, baca aja


**Sunshine**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishomoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, alur kecepatan dan dipaksakan..**

**KibaHatake(KIHA)**

.

.

.

Dikehidupan ini pasti setiap orang menginginkan kehidupan yang bahagia. Tak percaya? Tapi percayalah... dikehidupan ini tak ada seorangpun yang ingin hidup merana dan tidak bahagiakan. . Akupun juga, walaupun akan sulit bagi diriku ini untuk mencapainya, bahkan seorang yang tinggal dirumah kardus pun ingin.

Hei... percayalah roda itu berputar. Biarpun kau seorang pemulung nantinya pasti akan jadi milliarder, yang penting itu hanyalah kesabaran dan sebuah usaha. Didunia ini banyak sekali terdapat berbagai macam kehidupan yang berbeda, tak akan ada kehidupan yang sama. Salah satunya kehidupanku, oranglain tak akan mengalami kehidupan yang persis sama dengan kehidupanku ini. Mungkin segelintir kecil sama, tapi yang semuanya sama tidak akan ada, bahkan orang yang kembar identikpun kisahnya akan berbeda.

Aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang tidak sempurna. Aku sama dengan yang lainnya aku yang sekarang hanyalah orang yang hidupnya sangatlah sederhana, punya rumah yang sederhana dan tampang yang juga sederhana.

Biarpun aku hidup serba sederhana yang penting aku senang. Dari pada aku harus hidup serba ada, tapi tak merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang dari orang yang paling ingin kau dapatkan kasih sayang darinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua orangtuamu.

Aku hanyalah seorang murid SMA biasa yang bersekolah disekolah yang bisa dibilang tergolong elite. Bahkan nilaikupun juga pas-pasan. Dan yang pastinya aku mempunyai harapan yang sangat banyak, tak ada salahnyakan punya harapan yang banyak? Karena tanpa adanya harapan, hidup ini tidaklah berarti dan tidak akan bermakna.

Aku mempunyai mimpi hidup bahagia dengan seorang pangeran yang menjemputku dengan menggunakan kuda putih, dan... Argghh... membayangkannya saja sudah sukses membuat aku terbang kelangit ketujuh. Yah.. mimpi tetaplah mimpi, tapi... mimpi juga bisa menjadi kenyataan jika itu masih dalam batas kewajaran. He..he..

"Hai... Naru apakah kamu sudah buat tugas yang diberikan guru Iruka?." Oh.. aku lupa.. perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. yosh.. salam kenal dan jangan lupa jika aku ini cowok.

"Udah dong.. Siapa dulu. He..he.., soalnya aku takut. Guru itukan sangat terkenal dengan ke killerannya."

"..., Naru..." 'Aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak'

"...Pinjam..." Aduh suaranya bikin telingaku mau pecah.

"-,- sekali-kali kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri, Kiba" Akhirnya aku menyerahkan atau bisa dibilang meminjamkan tugasku pada temanku yang tercinta ini.

"Kamu memang temanku yang paliiiing baik... aku sayang kamu... he..he.."

"Udah sana cepat kerjakan, nanti guru Iruka datang loh.. aku gak mau mendengar teriakannya yang sangat jauh dari kata lembut itu..."

"Iya...iya.. sobatku yang paling baik"

Tak lama setelah tugas yang dikerjakan oleh Kiba selesai guru Irukapun masuk.

…..

"Terimakasih ya Naru. Berkat kamu aku tidak jadi kena hukuman. Aku tidak kebayang jika seandainya aku harus membersihkan ruangannya yang berantakannya minta ampun. " *Maaf Iruka sensei, imagemu buruk #plak*

"Sama-sama,"

…

Pulang sekolah

Setelah aku berpisah dengan Kiba, aku melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku sendirian. Jarak antara rumah dengan sekolah kira-kira 1 km. Saat diperjalanan aku melihat orang yang sedang dikejar-kejar, jangan-jangan dia seorang penjahat. Tidak…dia mendekat kearah sini. Tiba-tiba orang yang dikejar itu menarik tanganku.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan. Tolong… aku diculik.."

Dia menarikku kedalam gang yang gelap, dingin, bau dan juga sempit. Baru kali ini aku memasuki tempat yang seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa meminta tolong, karena dia membekap mulutku, ini mengakibatkan aku sulit untuk bernafas. Setelah orang-orang yang mengejar orang yang menyekapku ini tidak kelihatan lagi, akhirnya dia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

"Huf… apa-apaan kau, dengan seenaknya menarik tanganku dan membawaku ketempat seperti ini, jangan-jangan kau adalah seorang penculik.?"  
"Aku.." Dia mulai melepaskan tudung jaketnya. Dan wow.. saat aku melihat wajanya aku sempat terpana dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya itu. Lekuk wajah yang tegas sekaligus tampan. Wow.. ada orang yang seperti ini, punya kulit yang sangat mulus dan juga putih. Apakah aku sekarang sedang bermimipi, jika ia aku ingin berlama lagi melihat sosok yang terbilang sempurna ini dihadapanku. Eh... sadar Naru, sadar kau masih normal dan jangan kau menyimpang hanya karena orang seperti dia.. "Woi.. lihat apa?"

"Oh..eh.. apa yang kau lakukan"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya dengan cuek.

"Lalu?"

"Hn."

"?" Diapun berlalu dari hadapanku. Apa tadi yang dia bilang.'Hn' apa itu. Apa itu sebuah kata?. Akupun yang mempunyai penasaran yang tinggi, mengejar pria tadi.

"Hei.. tunggu." Teriakku

"Hn." Apa Cuma itu yang bisa dia katakana. Irit amat sih.

"Kenapa kau tadi dikejar orang yang bertampang sangat menyeramkan itu, dan kenapa kau menarikku" Dengan ekspresi bingung aku bertanya padanya.

"…" Apa itu, merah. Kenapa wajahnya merah. Apakah karena cuaca hari ini yang terlalu panas.

"Ya sudahlah. Hm.. apa kau orang baru disini, siapa namamu.?" Tanyaku beruntun padanya. Memang pada dasarnya aku ini cerewet, ya jadinya membuat aku tidak teralu sulit bergaul dengan orang lain, maka dari itu aku mempunyai teman yang banyak dan juga baik-baik. Semua teman-temanku tidak ada yang memandang statusku dan itulah yang membuat aku sangat senang.

"Sasuke"

"Eh..Itukah namamu. Seperti nama filmnya 'Naruto' ya. He..he.. itu film animasi yang aku suka loh." Yah. Keluar deh sifat maniakku. Kalau memang sudah maniak memang susah ya.

"Eh..?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang tergolong sangat lucu.

"Ha…ha… lihat wajahmu itu sangat lucu… ha… ha.." Tawaku.

"Dasar.." Diapun mengalihkan wajahnya dan terlihat wajahnya sudah memerah.

….

Setelah lama aku bercinta eh salah, maksudku bercerita dengannya karena hari sudah sore akupun pulang kerumah yang tidak jauh lagi. Aku pikir dia bukanlah seorang pencuri, dan aku sangat yakin jika dia itu dari keluarga yang terpandang. Lihat saja penampilannya sangat bersih dan mulus. Mikir apa sih aku ini. 'Aku berharap besok aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan dirinya'

Tak apa dia orang yang menyebalkan, yang penting enak untuk diajak bicara. Aku ingin menetapkannya sebagai rival abadiku. Rival bukan berarti musuhkan, rival bagiku orang yang memberikan semangat padaku biarpun melalui kata-kata yang pedas, rival bagiku teman untuk diajak bertengkar.

…..

Cip…cip.. suara burung terdengar dipagi yang cerah ini setelah semalam terjadi hujan yang lebat, dan itu membangunkanku dari tidur indahku. Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah dan akan melalui hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Semoga.

Setibanya disekolah.

"Hei, Naru, aku dengar hari ini akan ada murid baru loh."

"Benarkah?. Siapa?" Tanyaku dengan antusias dan aku merasa tertarik untuk mendengarkannya. Apakah harapanku akan terkabul. Harapan akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Semoga…

"Pagi anak-anak." Sapa guru Iruka….. "Pagi, pak…"

"Kalian sudah tahukan hari ini akan ada murid baru. Nah silahkan masuk."

Seketika itu juga masuklah dua orang yang berpenampilan sangat beda. Yang satu mempunyai ekspresi yang sangat cerah dan bahagia, sedangkan yang satunya lagi mempunyai wajah yang kusut dan masam. Dan aku sangat mengenal orang yang berwajah kusam itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, tapi siapa yang disebelahnya?.

"Hai semua… namaku Itachi, aku kembarannya Sasuke. Sasuke yang ada disebelahku ini. Aku berharap kalian mau membantu kami dalam belajar. Terimakasih." Diikuti dengan tawa lebarnya.

Begitulah salam dari orang yang baru aku ketahui bernama Itachi, dan ternyata mereka kembar. Memang sih ada sedikit kemiripan diantara mereka, tapi aku tidak menyangka saja. Jika mereka berdua itu kembar.

Biarpun kembar mereka tidak mempunyai kehidupan yang sama. Mereka duduk persis dibelakangku, karena memang hanya disitu ada bangku yang kosong. Hei.. itu bukanlah bangku kosong seperti yang difilm itu.

Aku memang senang sih, tapi aku juga sedikit risih, siapa coba yang tidak risih ketika orang yang bisa dibilang kau sukai berada dibelakangmu. Dan mereka menatap kearah punggungmu. Pastinya akan salah tingkah. Apalagi aku yang tidaklah mempunyai percaya diri yang tinggi.

….

Sepulang sekolah aku menemui bangku mereka. Sekarang dikelas ini hanya tinggal kami bertiga, yang lainnya pada pulang duluan.

"Hm.. hei.. namaku Naruto. Salam kenal." Kataku sambil menjulurkan tanganku.

"Hai.. namaku Itachi. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Itachi sambil menjabat tanganku.

Sepanjang hari ini aku tidak mendengar Sasuke berbicara. Hah.. dia benar-benar irit kata. Apakah suaranya itu emas, sulit sekali bicara. Dasar baka XD

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke. Akupun berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke, diiringi oleh Itachi disampingku. Didepan gerbang berdiri orang yang kemarin mengejar Sasuke. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang ada disampingku ini. Apakah mereka mempunyai masalah dengan seorang yakuza. Apakah meraka meminjam uang pada mereka dan tidak mengembalikannya?.. selagi aku terus mencari alasannya, tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Hei.. kenapa aku juga ikutan lari. Memangnya aku ini salah apa?"

"Sudah ikut saja" Dasar kenapa orang ini suka sekali memaksa sih. Kami terus saja berlari, sekarang aku tidak mengetahui kemana larinya Itachi. Tanganku terus diseret oleh Sasuke melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia dengan lincahnya menghindar ditengah kerumunan seperti ini.

Kami masih saja terus berlari. Kami menemukan sebuah toko buku dan langsung saja masuk kedalam toko itu untuk menghindari orang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka Sasu? Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?." Tanyaku sambil mendesaknya. Sekarang aku benar-benar sudah dibuat penasaran olehnya. Aku meliriknya dan.. Deg.. posisiku sekarang.. aa sungguh menyebalkan, aku ditembok dan dihapit oleh tubuhnya dan tembok, kenapa suasananya menjadi romantis seperti ini sih. Shit, kalau seperti ini aku bisa-bisa semakin suka dengan dirinya. Aku bisa melihat hidung manjungnya...

"Mereka tidaklah mengejarku, tapi mereka mengejarmu… _Hime" _Sontak kata terakhirnya itu sukses membuat jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Akupun melangkah mundur dari hadapan Sasuke sekarang. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?. Dan apa maksudnya mereka mengejarku. Atau jangan-jangan mereka orang yang ingin mengincar nyawaku.

"Si..siapa kau?" Tanyaku dengan keringat dingin yang perlahan-lahan muncul.

"Aku.. apakah kau tidak ingat dengan nama Sasuke, Hime. Apakah kau tidak ingat dengan orang yang sangat mengagumimu sewaktu kau masih kecil. Apakah kau tidak ingat dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang kau temui sebelum kau pergi dari rumah. Apakah memang tak mau mengingat lagi kehidupan lamamu. Sekarang kedua orangtuamu sudah mencarimu, meraka sangat khawatir."

Dimemoriku sekarang berputar tentang kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, kejadian ketika aku pergi dari rumah karena aku tidak nyaman dengan kehidupan disana. Aku yang selalu makan sendirian dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku, mereka terlalu sibuk untuk menemaniku untuk makan. Aku masih ingat seorang anak kecil yang membantuku untuk keluar rumah, yang dengan seenaknya memanggilku Hime, padahal dia tahu kalau aku ini cowok, okey aku baru menyadari jika sejak umurku 12 tahun aku sudah mulai tidak normal.

Aku masih terpaku mendengar semua pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke Dia.. ternyata dia temanku. Teman yang sangat berarti dan sangat berharga bagiku dan kenapa aku bisa melupakan tatapan yang selalu bisa menghipnotisku itu.

Lama kami terdiam dalam posisi yang masih saling bertatapan ini.

….

Kami yang sudah merasa aman keluar dari toko.

"Sekarang kita harus mencari Itachi."

"Hn."

Kamipun berjalan meyusuri jalanan yang tergolong sepi.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian. Dan hei hime." Aku yang merasa kaget menolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara. Dan oh shit.. mereka lagi.

Mereka langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya kearah kami. Bersiap-sipa untuk meyerang. Aku yang merasakan bahaya langsung saja menghindar. Tangan orang itu sekarang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke sedang melawan orang kedua yang menyerang. Dan orang yang ketiga dan keempat mendekat kearahku. Setibanya mereka didekatku aku langsung menendang mereka. Jangan pernah meremehkanku. Dulu aku ini pernah ikut Aikido.

Setelah semuanya kami habisi, Itachi datang mengahampiri kami. Sekarang aku putuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

….

Setibanya dirumah aku langsung disambut oleh pelukan hangat ibuku. Aku rindu sekali dengan bau dan sentuhannya. Selama tiga jam lebih aku terus saja mendengarkan ocehan kedua orang tuaku. Tidak kusangka, selama 5 tahun aku pergi mereka merindukanku, memang awalnya aku sedih karena mereka tidak menyadari aku pergi dan tidak mencari dirikku. Tapi, entah dapat hidayah dari mana mereka mulai merindukan diriku dan mengintropeksi diri mereka jika mereka bukanlah orangtua yang baik.

Sasuke merupakan anak dari teman ayahku, dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan... aku dibohongi mereka berdua bukanlah kembar melainkan adik-kakak. Hah.. baka baka.. dengan mudahnya aku dibohongi oleh mereka.. tapi tak apalah.. dan satu hal lagi, aku mengakui jika aku memang jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Sasuke.

1 bulan kemudian.

Aku yang sekarang merasa bosan, berpikir untuk mengunjungi rumah Sasuke, Sekarang Itachi PDKT sama sepupuku bernama Kyuubi. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi..

Setibanya aku didepan rumah Sasuke, aku melihatnya yang ingin keluar dengan menggunakan motornya.

"Teme.. hei.. mau pergi kemana?. Bolehkah aku ikut?." Akupun menghampiri Sasuke yang akan pergi.

"Hn" tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk naik kemotor Sasuke. Dijarak yang dekat ini, aku bisa mencium bau samponya. Sangat harum dan sangat menenangkan. Aku yang terhanyut karena aroma tubuhnya Sasuke tidak sadar jika dia sudah menjalankan motornya, tanpa sadar aku yang kaget melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya. Aku bisa merasakan betapa kekarnya tubuhnya... aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada punggungnya.. Nyaman

Kami terus saja menyelusuri jalan yang berbelok-belok ini. Sekarang karena sebentar lagi hari sore aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam dan ingin meminta sebuah permohonan. Saat kami baru turun dari motor ada segerombolan orang yang mengelilingi tempat kami. Mereka pasti suruhan orang-orang yang dendam pada kedua orangtuaku.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang datar. Tidak terbesit sedikitpun rasa takut didirinya.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya mau nyawa kalian" Jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kalau aku tidak mau."

"Kami paksa" Orang itupun menerjang Sasuke dengan sebuah katana yang aku yakin sangat tajam, tapi dengan mudahnya Sasuke bisa menghindarinya. Anggota yang lainnya juga ikut menyerang dan sebagian datang kearahku.

Kami kewalahan mengahadapi enam orang sekaligus. Kami sudah kehabisan tenaga. Untungnya semuanya sekarang sudah tumbang.

"Teme lihat... Matahari terbenam. Ayo kita hitung." Sasuke berdiri disampingku sambil menatap Sunshine

"3…2….1."

"Awas…" Teriak Sasuke. Sekarang yang tercium hanyalah bau anyir darah dari tubuh Sasuke dan juga darah dari tubuhku.

Dibelakangku berdiri orang yang menancapkan pedangnya dipunggung Sasuke. Darah makin mengalir dari kedua tubuh kami. Sekarang tubuh kami sudah berlimbah darah. Pedang yang panjang itu menembus tubuh kami berdua.

Diujung laut ini bisa aku lihat matahari yang terbenam. Ternyata harapanku terkabul ya, biarpun kau tidak menjemputku dengan menggunakan kuda putih, tapi akhir ini. Akhir yang bahagia bagiku. Disaat akhir hidupku ini, orang yang terakhir aku lihat adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai. Orang yang paling berarti bagiku. Pedang itu dicabut paksa olehnya. Dan sekarang aku membalikkan badanku dengan susah payah untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan ku torehkan senyum terbaik yang kupunya untuknya, sebuah senyum tulus.

Dia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus. Senyuman yang membuat hatiku sangat hangat dan damai. Terimakasih tuhan, kau mengabulkan harapanku. Harapan untuk meninggal disamping orang yang berharga dalam diriku ini. Meninggal disamping pangeran kuda putihku.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya dan kututup mataku dengan perlahan dan setelahnya yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan dan hangat.

Harapanku. hidup bahagia dengan seorang pangeran yang menjemputku dengan menggunakan kuda putih, dan yang terakhir kami lakukan adalah melihat wajah orang yang kau cintai disaat-saat terakhirmu.

Dikehidupanku ini harapanku terwujud. Didunia tidak dapat, nantinya diakhirat engkau pastilah akan mendapatkannya. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah kesabaran dari sebuah perjalanan hidup yang panjang ini.

~~~~Owari~~~~

Kehkehek... aneh banget ya.. ini cerita sudah ada sejak lama dan aku lupa jika cerita ini ada. Dari pada hanya disimpan mending di bagi #plak

Akhir kata.. mohon reviewnya... XD


End file.
